Gone Too Soon
by purpledolpin05
Summary: Second part of 'Listen To Your Heart', alternate ending to 'The Ghostwriter and the Lone Ranger'. What happens when a little misunderstanding gets in the way of a friendship? When Jay and his friends found out that their 2 friends had left, what do they do? If there's one thing Jay felt regretful that day was that he never got his chance to say goodbye. Jay/OC


**Gone Too Soon**

 **Purpledolpin05: I know I just posted 'Listen To Your Heart' yesterday but I got this crazy idea about what happens after Jones and his sister Tracy left. Anyone curious about what happens next? Just a continuation of 'Listen To Your Heart' only with Jay's P.O.V., this ought to be interesting. The letter is based on the letter from The Ghostwriter and the Lone Ranger but slightly altered.**

 **Songs recommended to listen while reading this one-shot: Gone Too Soon by Simple Plan (main inspiration), True Love by Jordan Fisher (from Liv and Maddie), Never Should Have Let You Go by Simple Plan, Gotta Find You by Joe Jonas (Camp Rock)**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Lab Rats or Descendants, all I own are my Original Characters (Tracy and Jones). Enjoy!**

* * *

 **[Jay's P.O.V.]**

This party Ben threw after the coronation was so fun, but something was missing though…

I know I should be happy and should be enjoying myself. Mal, Evie, Carlos and I defeated Mal's mom, and we're now considered heroes. Plus, Audrey just asked me to dance with her. The hottest girl in school, I know most guys would kill to dance with her.

I noticed that none of Lonnie's siblings are here yet. Jones, who's good friends with Carlos, is the troublemaker who kept insisting on getting a villainy internship but he's a trustworthy person. And there's Feisty (her real name is Tracy) but she's got such a feisty temper the personality suits her nickname perfectly.

Not that I would admit out loud but I might or might not have a crush on Tracy, there's something about her that stands out from all those girls. She's sarcastic, not afraid to stand up for her brother and herself, fun to make fun and talk to. Although she doesn't have the elegant flair all girls have, but you can't deny she has an attitude. She's also kinda cute when she isn't shouting at people.

I didn't actually notice that Tracy and Jones arrived when I was dancing with Audrey. My mind froze when I saw her. I thought she wasn't going to come here. She looked…sad. Did I hurt her? I know a heartbroken face when I see one. [Tracy: says the guy who breaks hearts!] She quickly looked away when Jones noticed me.

"Excuse me for a sec." I quickly excused myself and ran over to her.

"Tracy?! Jones?! W-What are you doing here?" I asked them.

"We were just leaving." Jones stood up and shielded his sister before groaning in pain. "I had food poisoning."

"But the party just started." I frowned, reaching a hand to check his temperature.

"Don't touch him!" Feisty snapped, with a tone of coldness. "Go back and enjoy your new 'girlfriend'!"

Girlfriend? She must be talking about Audrey, true I danced with her but it was just a fling!

"What's wrong with you two?!" I asked, this is unlike them at all!

"Wrong what?!" Jones snorted with a sadistic smirk. "My sister isn't another girl you can just walk all over!"

What did he mean by that? I quickly figured that out, he must be talking about Feisty. She likes me? I thought she doesn't have a type.

"Jones, let's leave now. Please." Tracy gripped her brother's hand.

"Look, we're not feeling well, we're gonna leave now!" Jones snapped before the two vanished into the crowd.

Tracy likes me. I never thought it was possible, every time I flirt with her, she would turn me down or punch my arm.

I have to tell her how I feel. So I quickly ran after them. But they were so fast I couldn't catch up with them.

* * *

I saw them entering their rooms before bolting the doors shut. I heard a loud noise inside their room, what's going on in there?

"What's happening inside?!" I yelled, pounding on their doors, the noise seemed to be getting louder and louder.

"Just… _Cleaning up_!" Jones shouted from inside.

Like who cleans up in the middle of the night?!

"In the middle of the night?!" I demanded, knocking the doors harder.

"You go first!" I heard her talking to her brother. What are they doing?!

"Feisty! Feisty! What are you doing inside?!" I yelled, starting to knock the doors down. "C'mon! I need to tell you something!"

I started to knock the doors hard until the door was ajar, I peeked inside and only to find a cupboard blocking the doors shut.

I saw Tracy walking towards the door, pushing the doors shut.

"Let me in! NOW!" I yelled. "Don't make me break this door!"

I couldn't hear what she was trying to say before she clicked the doors shut due to the whole noise thing.

I quickly knocked down the door.

I blinked my eyes twice, I saw a huge hole in the middle of their rooms, only the other end looks like some kind of seaside. I saw Feisty giving me one last look before she sealed the hole, leaving nothing.

" _Goodbye_." She whispered before the hole was shut. I quickly ran to the hole, but nothing was there.

Where did they go?! They couldn't just leave without a trace.

I punched the walls angrily. How could they just leave?! I spotted a note taped onto the coffee table along with a sealed letter.

'Read this, it'll explain everything. –Jones'

"What happened?!" Ben demanded, followed by Mal, Carlos, Lonnie, and Evie.

"Why did you just run off like that?" Mal asked.

"I know it might sound crazy, but I saw Tracy and Jones in some kind of hole that looks like the seaside, but it doesn't look like the ones we have here!" I explained to them, pointing at this letter.

The TV started switching on again, like electricity suddenly back from a blackout, airing some TV show of 4 kids with superpowers, later showing an island.

"That's the island I saw!" I pointed over.

"That's the Bionic Island, from TV, it's not real. It's just a fictional show." Ben explained.

"It is." Lonnie looked very nervous.

"You know something?" Evie asked.

"Only just recently." Lonnie nodded. "Just read their letter, and it'll explain everything."

I opened up the letter, there was a paper filled with handwriting, and a photo strip Feisty and I got from the photo booth. I was about to read the letter before Mal snatched it away and read it out loud.

* * *

 _To Jay [AKA the stupid Meathead with Girly Hair],_

 _So, by the time you're reading this (or not), it'll probably be a time when I finally muster up enough courage to give you this letter._

 _I never actually thought that I would end up being such good friends with you, I mean, when you first got here, I thought you were kind of a jerk. (and you still are sometimes)._

 _You might act like you're tough on the outside, but you're actually a nice guy on the inside. You care about your friends and you're actually a better gentleman than I thought you weren't. I know most girls like guys because on mainly how they look, but I like you for your personality. Is it weird for me to have thoughts like that? I guess I am just eccentric._

 _I guess what I'm trying to say is…I like you. I actually liked you over the past few weeks, and I think I am growing to like you more and more every day. I really want to get to know you better. I wanted to tell you how I feel, but I chickened out in the very last minute. I guess that's the kind of person I am huh? I'm awkward, geeky, tomboyish and really horrible when it comes to expressing how I feel around people. I am not scared of writing and pouring all my feelings down, but I am scared of saying things out loud._

 _Another big secret Jones and I have been keeping is that…we're Bionics and we're from another world. I can travel through dimensions, and metamorphosis (changing into anyone I want), Jones has super speed and electricity manipulation. This might sound insane but it's true, Mr. Davenport (one of our mentors) always tells us that the universe is huge and possibilities are endless. (I mean my friend Leo has already travelled to a parallel universe, I think I just proved his theory right) You know the show Lab Rats and Mighty Med Evie watches? Yeah it's real. This might sound crazy but everything is true. Jones and I used to be mindless merciless solders of Krane, our 'adoptive' father. We were trained to fight, and worse deeds. I've done some things, things I am not proud of._

 _I don't know if Jones and I would ever come back, I don't know if you'd like me back or anything but I'm used to crushing on someone who'd never feel the same back. I um…I hope that this won't change our friendship, if it did it'll get all awkward and stuff… Due to…certain personal obligations my brother and I have to go back to our homes._

 _Farewell everyone else, thanks for being friends with you while it lasts. Please keep this a secret, because I think Jones and I did more than just breaking the forth wall. Jones and I already knew about the whole 'steal Fairy Godmother's wall to dominate the world' thing from your parents, don't ask why or how we know but I think it's best you don't know._

 _And thank you Lonnie, you were like the sister I never had! I know we might not be biologically related, but I am glad to have you as my temporary 'sister'!_

Jones- We practically knocked it over with a bulldozer and wreck the forth wall. BTW, I stole your wallet Chad! =P Hey Jay! My sister **LIKES** you, but you broke her heart! I WON'T FORGIVE YOU FOR THIS!

 _Your Feisty friend, (I hope we can still be friends)_

 _Tracy._ (And Jones)

* * *

"Wow…I can't believe they'd just leave us like that!" Mal looked sad after reading the letter.

"They didn't even say goodbye!" Evie started to sob, burying her face on Carlos' shoulders.

"You knew and you never told me your siblings were from another world?!" Ben turned to Lonnie.

"You think I'm happy?! My brother and sister for 14 to 15 years aren't even related to me!" Lonnie started to scream before she broke into tears. "I never wanted them to go!"

"But M, you know magic, can't you just whip out a portal?!" Evie turned to Mal.

"Woah, I might know magic, but only a bit! I don't know how to open up portals!" Mal clarified as we all frowned.

"But I can try, I won't guarantee it would work." Mal gave us an assuring smile.

"It's getting late, we should all turn in for the night." Ben said as everyone left the room.

I saw a picture pinned onto the walls, it was the same one Tracy and I took, only photobombed by both Jones and Carlos. Down the photo strip were words written

' _Jones and C-Dog photobombed me and Meathead today, pretty stupid yet funny though! Remember how Bob and Spin photobombed me and you, bro?'_

I can't believe I let her down like that. I should have just told her I liked her when I had my chance.

I shut my eyes tight as memories started drifting into my head.

 _I could remember the first time I met those two. Not really the best first impression they'd make, but they were stand-offish from all the kids in Aurodon. Like how they were dressed in simple t-shirt and jeans unlike the other kids who were wearing fancy clothes. Or them making sarcastic remarks about everything._

" _Hey there. I'm Jay. You?" I introduced myself to an awkward looking cute girl._

" _I'm uh… *burps* Sorry, I'm Tracy!" she quickly made a fool out of herself before sassing back at that Audrey. No one makes a better impression than her though._

I thought she'd be one of those girls who'd swoon over my flirty comments, but all she does is give back sarcastic remarks or punches me. She's definitely one of a kind. Jones is not a bad fella either, he might argue with his sister but they care for each other.

" _Good luck, lil' bro! I'll be watching you" Tracy smiled at Jones when we all tried out Tourney._

" _Aw thanks sis!" Jones laughed._

" _So I can record every single humiliating moment!" she held up a camera while Jones grumbled._

Even though the two argue all the time, I can tell they're very close, sometimes there were moments everyone else thought that the two were twins. They're more mysterious and have a strange vibe that stands out from the other kids.

" _Here's your cellphone bro!" Tracy walked out of the room with Jones' cellphone before he goes for Tourney practice_

" _How did you know I left it under the couch?" Jones frowned._

" _Sisterly instincts!" She winked a bit._

" _I swear it's like we can read our minds!" Jones laughed._

I don't think I can ever find a buddy like Jones, he's super fun to hang out with a ton of pranks up his sleeves, if he was born on the Isle of the Lost, he would have been a good partner in crime. I think Jones has a grudge against me, he's always looking out for his sister and she does the same. I think he could have suspected me for crushing on his sister.

" _Say, Jay, do you have a thing for my sister or something?" Jones asked me after Tourney one day._

" _Pft!" I quickly spit out the water I was drinking. "What?!"_

" _I'm just saying, you're always hitting on her and she's always hitting you back." Jones joked before his face went serious with a heavy tone of threat. "but seriously, my sisters are off limits! You touch her and I will turn you into dust!"_

I think what I'll miss most about Feisty is that I won't be able to see her again. She's unlike any girl I've flirted with. She's different and she doesn't mind, she can be a tough girl on the outside but she's a softie on the inside.

" _I'm paying for this!" I handed the ice cream vendor some money._

" _Oh what a cliché! I'm paying for my own!" She frowned at me, what's wrong with her? she likes to be independent than relying on someone else._

" _I insist!" I snapped back. "It's what gentlemen do!"_

" _Oh yeah? Where are they?" Tracy sassed back._

 _I frowned at her. "Look! I'm a man ok?!"_

" _Your hair clearly isn't!" She joked. Somehow she's always making fun and joking about my hair._

" _I could say the same about your attitude!" I smirked at her, causing her to look away. "Your ice cream's melting!"_

" _What?!" she looked up and quickly licked her ice cream before smiling like a little kid. This innocent and childlike part of her is very cute. She caught me looking at her. "Do I have something on my face?"_

 ** _~Gone Too Soon~_**

" _Honestly, why are you always flirting with girls?!" she looked at me after she spot me flirting with some other girls._

" _Because it's fun." I stated. "and they're all cute!"_

" _What do you even take relationships for? For granted?" she rolled her eyes. "Personally, most of the girls I know are all obsessed with looks and trends, it's pretty shallow and plain stupid!"_

" _Why are you so fussed about? Stealing girls' hearts is a hobby." I shrugged._

" _Sometimes people take things for granted, you're bound to regret it when you lose everything you ever care about." she told me, looking at the sky. "Some girls are superficial and care about their looks better than other things! Those kind of people make me sick and I feel like punching them and ripping out their lungs!"_

" _What? You don't think looks matter?" I asked her, she can be wise sometimes. Violent, but wise._

" _I don't care about how or what I look and I don't bother of what other people think of me." She snapped back before giving me a mischievous smile. "Who needs looks when you've got talent? I have my own personal beliefs that a person's beauty comes from the inside!"_

" _You know you're pretty weird for a girl." I frowned at her. Does she even care about what other people think how weird she is._

" _I don't think I'm weird…I think I'm…unique. Quoted by Topanga Lawrence-Matthews from Boy Meets World!" she quoted._

* * *

I sighed to myself. Carlos was hugging Dude. I switched on the TV, lazily switching channels until I stopped at one.

"Carlos! Look!" I pointed at the TV.

"That's Lab Rats, Evie and I love that show!" Carlos yawned a bit.

"No! Look closer at this one!" I pointed as we both watched the show.

It was a scene where a few teenagers were trying to break into some high tech prison. Two of them…no way, they look like Tracy and Jones. Wait, screw that, it's them!

"why were their eyes green?" I asked.

"That's the Triton App, this villain controls them to obey his every rule, I guess they don't have a choice." Carlos explained.

"What's the situation S-55?" A boy looked at Tracy. Her eyes were glowing green, I guess she's the lookout of the gang.

"There are guards securing every inch of the prison." 'Tracy' replied in a monotone voice.

"How should we get in now, sister?" 'Jones' asked his sister.

"I can sneak inside dressed like the warden, as soon as we're in, S-56 will electrocute the rest of the guards, that leaves S-3 hacking into the cell bar and free our master." She replied, gesturing at the warden, being knocked senseless. Did she… _kill_ that guy?!

'Tracy' quickly morphed into a stern looking officer and snuck into the prison. The other teens turned invisible and followed her.

"Halt! Who goes there?!" A guard asked, aiming a gun at them.

A huge laser pitchfork formed from S-3's hands as he stabbed the guard, scaring the rest of the guards.

"S-56, Do your thing." S-3 looked at Jones.

'Jones' smiled coldly as he started shooting electricity from his fingers and electrocuted some guards, that's not the Jones I know, he quickly zapped them senseless before the leader snuck and hacked into the prison and freed their so-called master, some bald guy with wires on his face.

As soon as their deed was done, they vanished into thin air and appearing near some old construction site.

"I never noticed that they were in this show" Carlos stated. "Whenever Evie ask them why do they look alike, they'd just tell us that they got a job as extras on the set."

Looks like I don't know the two of them better than I thought I did. It's strange, sometimes when you think you know someone well, it turns out you might not even know who they really are.

I swear, I have to tell her the truth…if I ever find her someday. By then, I need to tell her how I feel about her. I liked her, but I let pride get in the way, and now…she's gone off to another place. But would she forgive me? I mean, she saw me with Audrey she'd probably think I am dating her, I don't think she'd forgive me so easily.

The only regret I ever had was that I didn't have the chance to say goodbye and told her how I feel. I'll definitely try harder to win her back next time!

* * *

 **I felt like making another one-shot after the first one, since Elite Force is premiering soon, I thought of what if the rest of the gang found out that Tracy and Jones are now gone. Poor everyone else, they're so sad!**

 **Question: What did you think of Jay's P.O.V.? Do you think the gang might reunite with the Chomokuri siblings someday? Who's excited for Elite Force?**

 **Please fave, follow, and leave a review to tell me what you think.**


End file.
